1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid line with an inner contour that has wave peaks and wave troughs. The wave peaks in each case have a front flank and a rear flank.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Fluid lines of this type are referred to, for example, as corrugated pipes. In known corrugated pipes, not only are the inner contour is provided with wave peaks and wave troughs, but also the outer contour. An embodiment of this type is designed to render possible a flexible fluid line which in particular can be curved with relatively small radii. However, due to the wave peaks and the wave troughs of the inner contour, that is, due to the wave peaks projecting inward, a disruption of a fluid flow occurs. Lines of this type therefore have a relatively high flow resistance.